My Hero, My Sunflower
by 3Hetalia3
Summary: Russia reminisces of how he and America became 'in a relationship' and they snuggle up for a movie. RussAme/Russia x America


My Hero, My Sunflower

By Delation

~Hetalia RussAme/Russia x America~

"Yo, Russia dude! Wait up!" Russia halted mid-stride and turned to face his companion.

"Amerika? Privet! I thought you were going back to your hotel room for the remainder of the day?" He turned his head slightly and his beautiful violet eyes searched America quizzically.

"Yeah, well, I mean, you looked lonely and stuff. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or somethin'." He grabbed Russia's elbow and began leading leading him down the path. "You know, 'cause we're buddies."

"Oh, okay. Spasibo, little Amerika." He smiled his childish smile and followed his lover down the path. They had been 'in a relationship', as America had put it, for a while now, but America had insisted that no other nation know of this. And, of course, Russia had oblidged, to please him. It felt good to have someone who wanted to make you happy all the time. Usually all the nations cowered in fear, or sat as far away from him as possible. But America had approached him one day after a particularly difficult World Conference that had been held near Russia's home.

Russia sat alone on the cold park bench. The sun was setting and the street lamp above him lit up a small section of the street. Due to the freshly fallen snow, Russia had not noticed America had walked up to him.

"Hey Russia. Care if I sit with ya? Oh and, you shouldn't feel bad about that whole Soviet Union discussion today. They were all just being jerks."

"Spasibo, and not at all, little Amerika, I don't mind if you sit. Aren't you afraid of me, though? All the other nations always look at me like I am about to murder them all. Of course, sometimes this is true that I would like to, but I would never really harm anyone." He hung his head and buried his face in his scarf to hide his eyes, not wanting them to give away his feelings.

"Uh, yeah, well, dispite what everyone else thinks, you seem pretty cool. I know that you probably just want some friends, ya know? Well, America the Hero is here to help! Cm'on, let's go do somethin' fun! Just the two of us!" Russia looked over at America as he beamed up at him. He was rather adorable. Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to go out with him for a night.

"Alright. I will come with you. But on one condition." He smiled rather creepily down at America.

"Um, okay?"

"You tell me one thing; How do you feel about me? Do you like me?"

"Well, um, you're cool. Awesome, I'd even say. And you look adorable when you try to hide in your scarf. Dude, I'm not afraid to tell you I like you." His blue eyes looked straight into Russia's violet ones.

After a moment of consideration, Russia said, "Okay. Then it will not make you afraid if I tell you that I like you too, da?"

"Not at all. Now cm'on, let's go. Let's go to your house and watch some movies and eat popcorn and stuff. It'll be fun!"

Now, they approached Russia's home after another World Conference. No other nations were around, none of them dared to even look in the direction of Russia's home, let alone walk near it.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda for today? Russia dude, wha'dya wanna do today?"

"I want to watch movies, da? Like we did when you first became my friend." America linked arms with Russia and looked over at him.

"Sounds great."

When they got inside America kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat, hanging it on one of the hooks. He didn't even try to get Russia's scarf off; he knew it was an impossible task.

"Would you like something to eat, little Amerika?" Russia hung his coat next to America's and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah! I'm starving!" He followed the tall nation into the kitchen and helped him prepare a meal. A homemade pizza for America, and a weird soup for Russia.

As they ate, America talked about his favortie movie, which, any other nation would have thought disguisting as America talked with all that food in his mouth, but Russia smiled to himself; he was so cute! At one point he had managed to get some sauce on his cheek, at which point Russia reached over and wiped it off, cupping the blond's chin his hand as he did so.

"You are quite a messy eater." And America's ears turned a light pink at the gesture.

After the meal, they put in a movie and cuddled up on the couch, Russia sitting on the end, with America's head in his lap. They sat like that for quite some time. Russia was focused on the TV, with the ocassional piece of popcorn being handed up to him by America. In a short time, the popcorn offerings stopped, and Russia looked down at his lap. America had fallen asleep. Russia reached beside the couch and grabbed a blanket, covering his sweet sunflower with the fleece throw. He pushed him over a tad, allowing the bigger country to lay next to him. He wrapped an arm around America's waist and pulled him close, placing a kiss on the crook of his neck.

"Ya tebya lyublyu, little Amerika, my sweet sunflower."


End file.
